


Cody's Battalion, Cody's Rules

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi, newly appointed Jedi Master and one of the generals of the Galactic Republic’s Clone Army, has been assigned to the 212th Attack Battalion. Obi-Wan has never truly been in a war, and Commander CC-2224, otherwise known as Cody, has never known anything but. Though the Jedi’s skills and abilities supposedly have him well-equipped, Cody isn’t so sure he understands the… finer workings of being in an army.Or, how Commander Cody finally convinces General Kenobi that armor reallyisnecessary.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 411
Collections: Star Wars The Clone Wars





	Cody's Battalion, Cody's Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So this is my first Star Wars fic I've ever written, and I'm really excited about it. I just started rewatching the Clone Wars the other day, which is a surreal experience because I remember this show coming out on tv when I was a kid, but I never really watched it. Not enough to pay a whole lot of attention. And yet, here we are. I love Cody and Obi-Wan, and for as much shit as Obi-Wan gives Anakin, he probably deserves about as much. So in honor of that, here's this! I hope you like it!

Every battalion of clones had a general assigned to them. Most of these generals were Jedi Knights or Masters from the Jedi Order based out of Coruscant. They were highly skilled, most often with their lightsabers, but with blasters as well if necessary. Before the first battle on Geonosis, no clone had ever seen anyone use the Force. None of them had truly been prepared for it. Not the original clones, anyway.

But now, it was something of an inside joke to watch the shinies have their first experience watching a Force user.

Generals weren’t shuffled around between battalions often, but it happened. Every so often, one of them would be injured, forced by the Jedi Council to go on leave and recover. Once they were in fighting shape again, they tended to be reassigned to a new battalion.

The 212th had been fortunate enough to only have one general within the first several months of the war. It had been over half a standard year since the Battle of Geonosis, and CC-2224 had been with them for nearly as long. In that time, their general, a Jedi Knight named Ayelin, had insisted that the clones find names for themselves. It helped to individualize them and made life a little easier for everyone when they weren’t constantly rattling off number designations. CC-2224 became Commander Cody after that.

But then, nearly seven months into the war, General Ayelin’s padawan was killed, surrounded by droids after being separated from the group.

Ayelin was distraught after the youngling’s death. General Yoda and the rest of the council reassigned her afterwards and Cody never did hear from her again.

It didn’t take long for a new general to be assigned to the 212th, and Cody was not reassured.

He stared at the datapad in his hand, massaging at his furrowed brow. He could feel a headache beginning to pound its way through his brain the more he read.

Their new general was to be newly appointed Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. And from the information Cody had been given, he was going to have his hands full.

*

No sooner had the battalion met their new general, they were sent off on an assignment. They were to bring support and aid to a wartorn planet Cody had never heard of. As far as he knew, there wasn’t supposed to be any fighting in the area they were going to be in. It should be safe.

Unfortunately, when they arrived, the separatists had come back with even more troops. More droids. And suddenly their relief effort had become more of a rescue mission.

It hadn’t bothered Cody too much at first, but now that they knew they would be going into an active warzone, they had a problem.

Their new general didn’t wear any armor.

Oh, he was dressed just as a Jedi Master should be, the boots and pale tan robes and everything else. He looked just as one would expect a Jedi to look. But against enemy fire, Kenobi had no protection. Just his own skills and reflexes. While Cody understood just how useful those could be and that those same abilities would likely save his own life more than just a few times in the future, he also knew just how important it could be to have armor.

Thankfully, Cody still had time to broach the subject with the general.

*

“General Kenobi, sir,” Cody said, coming to attention at the open doorway to the general’s quarters.

The Jedi Master turned around with a soft smile.

“At ease, Commander. What is it?”

Cody lowered his arm back to his side, standing as straight and confidently as he could. He’d spoken to Kenobi only once, but he had certainly read plenty of the things this man had done. He was a fearless leader and a skilled fighter. If there was a person Cody didn’t want to cross, it would be this man.

“If you have armor, Sir, now would be the time to put it on. We will be reaching the planet soon.”

“Thank you, Commander. I do not have any armor of my own, however,” his general admitted. “But I will be fine without it.”

Cody was stunned into silence for only a split second.

“Then, I am sure we could find some in your size in the armory, General.”

“That won’t be necessary… Cody, is it?”

“Yes, General,” Cody confirmed, though he could feel himself tense with a sudden rigidity. “But Sir, I must insist you wear some form of armor.”

Kenobi just leveled Cody with a half smile. If that smile said anything, it was that the Jedi seemed to know something that Cody didn’t. It wasn’t a comforting expression.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Commander. Just, do try and keep up.”

*

Well, Cody did have to admit that keeping up with the general had been a tad difficult. The Jedi Master was often faster than himself or the other clones. But that also meant he tended to draw the fire of the clankers attempting to advance on them. Cody watched more than just a couple close calls as lasers blasted past the auburn haired man.

One shot grazed past General Kenobi’s arm. The man flinched and favored the arm back to his chest for a moment.

And… well, Cody just couldn’t help himself.

“Sure you wouldn’t like some arm guards, General?” he called out.

Cody very nearly couldn’t hear the man’s sarcastic reply over the sound of firing blasters all around them.

“Thanks for the advice!”

Closer towards their destination, a droid Kenobi had allowed to get too close hit him hard in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Immediately, several brothers were there to cover their downed general. Cody found himself rushing forward and diving behind the cover the other troopers provided. He was at the general’s side in seconds.

The Jedi was pushing himself back up, grunting and forcing deep breaths in and out of his clearly unhappy lungs.

“Chest plate could have been useful there, huh?”

The unimpressed sound Kenobi made nearly had Cody chuckling. “Very funny, Commander.”

They were up again in now time, and their general was jumping back into the fray. Cody watched as he almost seemed to dance as he fought his way through droids, his movements fluid and graceful. It was almost a wonder to watch.

And even still, their general getting himself into trouble was not done.

Everything was finally beginning to die down again when one last blaster bolt shot through Kenobi’s calf.

He cried out and fell, landing hard on his other knee.

“Take it out!” Cody shouted. He aimed his blaster, but before he could get a shot off, the last of the droids were lifted into the air and shoved forcefully into the rocks and debris that surrounded the battalion.

He turned fast enough to feel something pop in his neck.

General Kenobi was up on one knee, his hands outstretched from his body, hands open and relaxed. The stance was matched by the look of peace on the man’s face.

Until he opened his eyes again and fell back to the dirt, that is. Then pain washed over his features. His eyebrows settled into a pinched expression as he attempted to get a look at the wound through his leg.

Cody joined him on the ground, their medic at his side already.

“You’re going to have to stay off that leg until we can get back to the ship, General,” Tendant advised, a hand on Kenobi’s shoulder.

“I’ll be fine-”

“Sir, Tendant knows what he’s talking about,” Cody said. “He’s the best medic I’ve seen.”

“I- thank you, Tendant, Cody, but I will be fine. I have suffered far worse than this, and our job is not over until these people receive the aid they need.”

Cody hesitated, fixing the man will a questioning look. Well…

“You know, those boots don’t offer a lot of protection…”

The general sighed, slumping and letting his head loll back on his neck for a second. Then an almost glare was settled on Cody.

“Not this again-”

“Yes, this again.”

General Kenobi shoved himself to his feet, taking several limping steps before forcing his full weight on the injured leg again.

“Not now, Commander!”

Cody was certain that by “not now”, the general meant “not ever.” But that just wasn’t going to fly. Not in Cody’s battalion.

*

They were stuck, pinned down in the burned out huts of an abandoned village. Cody was unhappy with the situation, displeased by the lack of sight lines. A company of droids were descending upon them, and they had no real idea of what exactly was coming for them. But Cody was becoming more and more certain that there were tanks with them. The sound of trees crashing to the ground and structures collapsing was proof enough of that.

What was worse was the explosion that rocked the world around them out of nowhere.

Cody stumbled over to the opening of the hut he’d found himself in with Waxer and Boil. Just across from them was another hut, General Kenobi and two other clone troopers crouched inside.

“General!” Clearly the droids already knew they were there. No need for stealth now. “Can you see them?”

Cody caught the aborted nod Kenobi sent his way.

“Yes! We should be able to take them, but those tanks are going to prove to be quite the problem. If you take Waxer and Boil-”

Whatever the general was going to say was cut off by another shell whistling through the air. It impacted with the ground just next to the other hut, exploding and engulfing the whole structure in fire and smoke.

Cody threw himself away from the door, taking Waxer and Boil down with him against the floor. They stilled, facing the back wall of the hut for just a second, then they were up and moving again.

The smoke was beginning to clear just a little bit when Cody led the way from their shelter. They would need to get to their general and downed troopers.

One was dead, the other barely conscious. General Kenobi was out cold.

“Boil, get the rest of the battalion back here. We’ll protect the wounded from here. Waxer, you and I are going to take out those tanks.”

*

Luckily, reinforcements found them completely by accident and with the help of two more battalions, the company of clankers and their tanks were wiped out. Unluckily, they had lost quite a few troopers, and General Kenobi was still down for the count.

But soon enough, they were all safely back on their ship and heading for Republic controlled space.

General Kenobi was admitted to the medbay and immediately placed inside a bacta tank to heal. He was there for twelve straight hours before he woke up and was let out. Then he was put into a hospital bed and told to stay there if he knew what’s good for him.

Cody wasn’t so sure he did.

But once he knew that Kenobi was going to be okay as long as he did what Tendant and the rest of the medical team said, Cody was off on a mission.

At this point, he was convinced the general would only be… “safe” if he was in full body armor, covered from head to toe. But even with his limited interactions and experiences with the Jedi Master, he knew for a fact that wasn’t an option. Kenobi would never agree to it, no matter what Cody did or said.

But he supposed they could attempt to find a compromise. Cody went through and found every piece of armor he thought he could get away with convincing their new general to wear.

Two days later, General Kenobi was still on bed rest in the medbay, awaiting orders from the Jedi Council. He wasn’t happy to still be there by any means, but his every attempt to get out of his time in that bed was met with firm resistance. He was going to follow the medics’ orders even if the clones all had to stand guard around him twenty four standard hours a day.

Cody appeared in the medbay. Two brothers followed behind him, carrying a case between them. He stopped at the general’s bedside and lifted his hand into attention.

“General, Sir.”

“At ease, Commander,” Kenobi sighed in response. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared around the medbay, nothing to focus on. Cody felt just a little bad. The man looked absolutely bored out of his mind.

“What can I help you with?”

“I brought something for you, Sir.”

The troopers behind him set the case down on the bed immediately next to them. Cody dismissed them and they left with a salute.

“I hope it’s something useful that I can do with myself,” Kenobi tried to joke.

Cody gave him a smile anyway.

“Not quite, but it will certainly make life a lot… easier for all of us, Sir.”

“Then what is it?”

Cody opened the case, showing off the armor he’d found for the general. It wasn’t nearly as extensive as Cody thought the man really needed, but he’d heard plenty of complaints about needing to preserve freedom of movement. And after watching Kenobi in action, he knew how important that was going to be.

So he felt pretty confident about the pieces he’d picked out. There was a chest plate that looked nearly exactly like General Skywalker’s except that this one was white. There were arm guards too, and shoulder pads, gloves, boots, and knee pads. Cody personally thought it would all work out to be a good compromise.

The general sighed again, deflating back into the bed and pillow beneath him.

“Cody, I told you. I’m fine without it.”

Cody was thankful for his training in that moment, glad that he was able to keep the majority of his frustration out of his voice.

“With all due respect, General. You might not be as laid up right now if you’d been wearing some armor.”

“We were hit by a bomb,” Kenobi deadpanned.

“And Longshot was right there with you and you don’t see him in this medbay, do you?” Cody shot right back.

The general lowered a cowled glare at him for that.

“Yes, but Liam-”

“Sir, listen. I’m done. We’ve gone on one mission and I’m not going to argue with you about it from here on out. You’re either going to wear this armor or I swear I will find a way to wrap you up in bubble wrap and keep you benched on the ship.” Cody crossed his arms, mirroring the general.

Kenobi just continued to glare for a moment. The longer the seconds dragged on, the more Cody was sure he was going to lose this fight.

But that was just not an option. Time to bring out the big guns.

“Sir, you may be our general now, but this is my battalion. You are a part of this battalion now, too, and here, we watch each other’s backs and keep ourselves and everyone else safe as we can. That includes wearing armor when we’re supposed to. And admitting when we don’t feel top notch. Understood?”

Cody felt (more than) a little apprehensive about speaking to a superior officer the way he just had. But sometimes… drastic times called for drastic measures. And Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi was what he would call a drastic situation.

It took another few seconds of contemplation on the general’s part, but there was a shift in his expression now. And finally, he relaxed and rubbed a hand over the back of his head.

Cody smirked. He had won, he was sure.

*

Just a few days later, after some quick stops and relief efforts, the 212th, led by their newly devoted general, stepped off the transport on Coruscant.

Waiting for them on the landing platform was General Anakin Skywalker and his battalion, the 501st. Rex was at his general’s side, waiting nearly at attention as Cody and his crew joined them. Along with them were several other generals and Jedi Masters, including General Yoda and General Windu.

Kenobi led them down the walkway.

But as soon as he was visible to the Jedi waiting for them, Skywalker’s jaw dropped.

“Woah, woah, wait!” the man called at them as they came closer. “Is that- Obi-Wan Kenobi? Wearing armor?”

“Anakin-” General Kenobi attempted to reign in his former padawan.

“Who got him in that?” Anakin asked of their battalion. “Was that you?” he asked, directing the question at Cody.

Cody glanced over at his commanding officer briefly, taking in the vaguely unhappy look written all over his face and posture. But there was something hidden in his eyes, a shine of barely concealed amusement. And okay, maybe Cody was safe here.

“Yes, Sir.”

“How the kriff did you get him to do that?” the younger Jedi Knight demanded.

Cody’s lips quirked in a half smile.

“We came to an…”

“Understanding, of sorts,” Kenobi finished for him.

“What kind of understanding?” Skywalker questioned, looking rather suspicious.

Finally, General Kenobi smiled. He swept his hands through the air casually, walking past his former apprentice towards the temple behind him.

“An important one,” he said. “Just some stuff about teamwork is all.”

“Uh huh…”

Mace Windu and Master Yoda were chuckling at them all by then, turning to follow Kenobi. They would all need to be debriefed.

As the rest of the two battalions fell into line behind the Jedi masters, General Skywalker fell back to Cody’s side.

“Well, whatever you did,” he said, his eyes still on Kenobi’s back, “keep it up.”

“Of course, Sir,” Cody responded immediately. “He is my general, after all. Our first priority is his safety. Everything else is secondary.”

“Yeah, well… With him, it only gets harder from here, Commander.”

Skywalker picked up his pace, leading from his spot next to Rex in front of the 501st.

“Oh… I believe it,” he mumbled to no one.

Because wasn’t that the truth? One mission in, knowing the man for less than a day, and he’d already nearly been killed. Cody sighed inwardly. He’d always known he’d be lucky to make it out of this war alive, but now, with General Kenobi thrown into the mix? He wasn’t sure if his chances had gone up or if his life was about to get 300% harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you liked this. I would love to know what you thought. If you have any ideas or prompts for future stories for anything Star Wars related, please feel free to hit me up in a comment or you could shoot me an email at robinplaystrumpet15@gmail.com if you feel comfortable with that. Thanks!


End file.
